compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Compliverse:Overview
This is a basic overview of the Compliverse, which should help guide editing and page creation. All information below is subject to change. Meta *This wiki can best be described as a collaborative fiction project for making an alternate reality's Wikipedia. It has a heavy focus on Compliens, which are creatures with special abilities and powers. *It's entirely possible to make Compliens without knowing anything about the lore, and it's entirely possible to make lore without knowing any individual Compliens. *Everything on this wiki is canon, except for things that are being rewritten (marked by a template). *You can make any page you want - revise universe mechanics, make entire countries, or create a rare and powerful Complien. If it affects other peoples' work, however, you should discuss it with them first. *You can make a Complien page with the box below. Just type in a name and the page will be set up and formatted for you so that you can get to writing sooner. width=30 placeholder=Complien buttonlabel=Make new Complien page preload=template:Newcomplien break=yes *This wiki's lore is under constant renovation, and there are a lot of articles that haven't been updated yet. If you don't understand something, ask in the comments or in Discord. Compliens *It's pronounced like the "comp" from compilation and the "lien" from alien. Technically, the "comp" is taken from compass but it's not pronounced exactly like that. **The "comp" is taken from compass for no logical reason. The nine-year old mind works in mysterious ways... *Compliens are animal-like creatures. They have a life force called complixonox, which animates anything it touches. *Really, complixonox is an excuse to go hog wild with Complien concepts. There's a Complien based on a magic 8-ball, a Complien based on weird dreams, and tons of Compliens based on bad puns. *Each Complien has 1-3 elements, which is basically just Pokémon types. Only rare and burgeoned Compliens have 3 elements. *Compliens can grow into new Compliens, which is basically just Pokémon evolutions. A single growth line can have up to 5 growth stages. Compliens can also burgeon into powerful stages, or misgrow into weaker ones. *Optionally, you can flesh out your Complien with spells and instincts, which are analogous to Pokémon moves and abilities. Setting *All Compliens live on the planet Complanet, an Earth-like planet with many countries and territories. **The six main continents are: ***Comipea - a continent with many biomes, but mostly temperate ***Swoule - a hot continent dominated by thick rainforest and brutal hurricanes ***Eukiyfrenia - a heavily urbanized, somewhat chilly continent ***Colloidus - a temperate continent crawling with abandoned experiments and superweapons ***Dornae - a magic-saturated continent covered in arid savannas and deserts ***Bertyllia - a frigid continent home to a reclusive, dystopian civilization *Complien civilization has, for the most part, solved hunger, poverty, and war. It is a Type 1 civilization on the Kardashev scale. *Energy is cheap and infinite through nagthotinium and fractal energy. *Near-instantaneous travel is made possible through the tubulet. Complinoids *Complinoids are Compliens that are sapient like humans. There are no humans in this universe. *There are five main Complinoids on Complanet: Batorius, Baryta, Jeligant, Napente, and Dedare. *There are also a few other sapient Compliens, like Apocashroom, Cardelo, and Soluria. They also count as Complinoids, but rarely interact with greater Complinoid society. Antagonists Raethians *Raethians live on Raeth. They are semi-hostile corrupted Complinoids that spread corruption. *Maybe. *Raethian lore is still being reworked. For the moment, you can just ignore Raethians. Or if you have a good idea for them, tell us! *They used to be a non-complixonox-based alien species trying to use complixonox to fix their inherent genetic malfunctions. Mogurians *Mogurians live on Moguria. They were Complinoids from many millennia ago, but ascended to a higher place of existence. *Maybe. *Mogurian lore is also being reworked. Again, ignore them, or give some good ideas. *They used to be a non-complixonox-based alien species using their vast military to take over the universe. "Evil" *"Evil" is the manifestation of all negative emotions in the universe. He constantly wages war on all that is good and holy. *Maybe. *"Evil" is not currently canon, but he might be eventually. You can find references to him in a lot of Complipedia-era articles. Complipedia *Complipedia is the precursor of Compliverse, made in 2011. Many of Compliverse's pages originate from there, mostly unchanged. *Unlike Compliverse, Complipedia has a fully fleshed-out story and timeline, but due to 6 years of constant additions, this story eventually became too convoluted to maintain. *If you see a story-related redlink that looks like it should be important, look it up on Complipedia. Odds are, that page exists, but hasn't been ported for whatever reason. Category:Meta